Line
Line (リネ, Rine) is a New World pirate originally from Fishman Island and the chef of the Spider Pirates. Appearance Line is a blanket octopus fishwoman. She has six arms and two legs, like other octopus fishpeople, but she also a long, flowing, cape-like protrusion attached to her head and back. She wears a purple jacket specially designed for her six arms and black pants. Like the other octopus fishpeople, her face protrudes outward to resemble an octopus' face. Under her jacket, she keeps her two urumi , which are coated in poison. Line has long, white hair that flows from under her black cap. Personality Besides the common hatred amongst fishmen against humans due to their treatment of Fisher Tiger, Line is very kind to most, and will offer food to those in need. She's very intelligent, like an octopus, and often devises the plans for the Spider Pirates. Like the rest of the crew, she holds great respect for Rackham and other powerful fishmen. While levelheaded like Carikyo, she has a major hot button. If she feels her cooking is insulted, she flies into a rage and will usually kill the person who insulted it. Relationships Crew Like the rest of the crew, she holds great respect for Rackham and other powerful fishmen. She seems to have romantic feelings for first mate Carikyo, something he is oblivious to, and often prepares his meals extra special. Abilities As a fishwoman, Line's strength is more than ten times that of a normal human, although probably more considering she is considered strong even among fishmen. Having six arms might have something to do with it. Line's "cape" allows her to utilize wind-like attacks in battle and also allows her to fly short distances. Line is also immune to most poisons. Weapons Line's primary weapons are her two urumi, both of which she can wield with great proficiency. The urumi are coated in poison to inflict extra damage when they hit. When fighting, she wields one per two arms and then uses her to free arms to hold her opponents while she cuts them to ribbions with her swords. History Not much is known about Line's past except that she was born on Fishman Island and was with Carikyo when he joined up with Rackham. Meeting Blackbeard Upon entering the New World, the Spider Pirates had the unfortunate luck of crossing paths with the Blackbeard Pirates, who attacked them in the hopes of gaining the Spider Pirates' ship to give to their new member, the supersized giant San Juan Wolf. Blackbeard was initially friendly, offering to form an alliance with the Spider Pirates. Rackham's first mate, Carikyo, reminded Rackham that due to the death of Whitebeard, Blackbeard was now a Yonkou, and becoming allies with him would be in the best interest of the crew, even if he was a human. Of course, Blackbeard didn't want to be allied with any weaklings, and even if Rackham and his small crew had impressive bounties, he wanted to put them to a test. He made the Spider Pirates fight San Juan Wolf at the nearby Vulcajani Island. As the Blackbeard Pirates relaxed on their raft, the Spider Pirates and Wolf went toe to toe in the biggest (no pun intended) battle of the Spiders' lives. It took the strength of the entire crew to block a single punch from the behemoth. In the end, even a gigantic giant like Wolf succumbed to the great amount of poison used by the crew, and he passed out. After some applause from Blackbeard, he attacked the Spiders, never even thinking about making good on his promise. The ensuing battle between Line and Avalo Pizarro can only be described as a curb-stomp battle, as Line was only able to slice Pizarro once before he impaled her on one of his horns, pulled her off, then threw her into a rock wall, knocking her out instantly. The rest of the Spider Pirates were just as easily defeated as well, and their ship was stolen by the Blackbeards while the Spiders lay unconscious. Major Battles *Spider Pirates vs. San Juan Wolf *Line vs. Pizarro Category:Cooks Category:Fishmen Category:Swordsmen Category:Pirates